1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for performing data analysis. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for deploying analytic functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Present data processing environments include a collection of hardware, software, firmware, and communication pathways. The hardware elements can be of a vast variety, such as computers, other data processing systems, data storage devices, routers, switches, and other networking devices, to give some examples. Software elements may be software applications, components of those applications, copies or instances of those applications or components.
Firmware elements may include a combination of hardware elements and software elements, such as a networking device with embedded software, a circuit with software code stored within the circuit. Communication pathways may include a variety of interconnections to facilitate communication among the hardware, software, or firmware elements. For example, a data processing environment may include a combination of optical fiber, wired or wireless communication links to facilitate data communication within and outside the data processing environment.
Management, administration, operation, repair, expansion, or replacement of elements in a data processing environment rely on data collected at various points in the data processing environment. For example, a management system may be a part of a data processing environment and may collect performance information about various elements of the data processing environment over a period. As another example, a management system may collect information in order to troubleshoot a problem with an element of the data processing environment. As another example, a management system may collect information to analyze whether an element of the data processing environment is operating according to an agreement, such as a service level agreement.
Furthermore, the various elements of a data processing environment often have components of their own. For example, a router in a network may have many interfaces to which many data processing systems may be connected. A software application may have many components, such as web services and instances thereof, that may be distributed across a network. A communication pathway between two data processing systems may have many links passing through many routers and switches.
Management systems may collect data at or about the various components as well in order to gain insight into the operation, control, performance, troubles, and many other aspects of the data processing environment. Each element or component can be a source of data that is usable in this manner. The number of data sources in some data processing environments can be in the thousands or millions, to give a sense of scale.
Furthermore, not only is the data collected from a vast number of data sources, a variety of data analyses has to be performed on a combination of such data. A software component, a data processing system, or another element of the data processing environment may perform a particular analysis. In some data processing environments, such as the examples provided above for scale, the number of analyses can range in the millions.
Additionally, a particular analysis may be relevant to a particular part of the data processing environment, or use data sources situated in a particular set of data processing environment elements. Consequently, the various elements and components in the data processing environment performing the millions of analyses may be scattered across the data processing environment, communicating and interacting with each other to provide the management insight.